Caught Staring
by Soy Sawce
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura never thought she would have to play the prey when her new house goes haunted. When her new neighbor gives her a 'gift' that was accidentally mailed to him, she has to go live with a mysterious man who may be able to conquer the evil...SxS
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

**C A U G H T S T A R I N G  
><strong>_Shii-Chan©_

_**AN: Konnichiwa, please enjoy the story to your extremes! Don't be frightened, and have a lovely evening or wherever you are!  
>Ps. Tomoyo may be referred to as Kinomoto because of her hyphenated last name.<strong>_

_Summary: "I-I'm Kinomoto Sakura...my friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol, gave me this box and the house caught on fire and I was supposed to call this number..." Sakura said. The person over the phone just kept breathing and in a manly, deep voice he said, "I'll pick you up in a moment..."  
><em>_**Genre: Romance/Horror/Hurt-Comfort/Mystery/Adventure/Suspense**_

* * *

><p><em>Year: 2011<br>Date: 10/23/11  
>Time: 4:42<br>Place: Tomoeda, Japan  
><em>

Kinomoto Sakura was your average small-town girl. She was moving into a large house in the suburbs of Tomoeda, Japan, with her younger brother, Kinomoto Touya, her adopted sister, Daidouji-Kinomoto Tomoyo, and her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka.  
>Her twin sister, Kinomoto Sakuya, and her mother, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, had died with no cause, but a lot of blood three sad years ago in the Kinomoto Shrine-House in Nashville, Tennessee, although they had lived in Tomoeda many years before.<p>

She and her sister shared a large room, a little too big for them. There was wooden tile in the room, and plenty of mirrors within it, as well as a large closet, probably the size of an apartment-kitchen. Her father was downstairs with the realtor, Nanami Sonomi.

Kinomoto Sakura had green eyes with a hint of emerald twinkles, and shoulder-length locks that were honey-colored. Kinomoto-Daidouji Tomoyo had amethyst eyes and extremely long black hair that went so far she could do more than sit on it. Kinomoto Touya had tan skin, very tan compared to that of Sakura's and Tomoyo's, because they were both very pale. Touya had black hair and dark brown eyes.

Sakura and Tomoyo went down the stairs and saw their father walking out of the door, saying he had an emergency at the hospital where he worked.

"So," Sonomi began, "Would you two like a professional tour?" Sonomi talked like babies to them, and they were a good 15 years old, Touya being 12.

"Yes please, Mrs. Nanami!" They said in unison, being lively about being in the new home.

Nanami Sonomi showed them the main parts of the house. Then she made it to the stair case.  
>Sure, it wasn't a very modern stairwell that they had, it had a few cracks in between each stair. And sometimes it would crumble a bit as you stepped on it. But there was very soft carpet on it, which Sakura loved very much.<br>"As you go up the stairwell, do you see that window-like arch thing? Well if you look into that from there, you can see Mr. Fujitaka's room...and there is just one board in particular that creaks whenever you step on it...but it must be stepped on..." Sonomi said.

There was a ring on the doorbell. They weren't moving in till tomorrow, so who could it have been?

"I'll get it." Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison and both went down the stairs, leaving Sonomi alone.

Sonomi stroked the sides of the staircase and whispered so lightly an average human couldn't hear, in a raspy voice, unlike her usual, "...so I hope _they _enjoy."

"Konnichiwa, are you a neighbor of ours?" Sakura asked while Tomoyo looked at the person with dreamy eyes. The person was a male of average height for a sixteen year old gent, with navy blue hair and eyes that were as black as a raven. He had pale skin and a box in his hands. Reading glasses framed his eyes.

"Hai, I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. I'm sixteen. I suspect you two are the same age as I? Or in the same grade, maybe?"

"We're in tenth grade, starting at Tomoeda Prep down the road. Do you know anyone there?" Sakura said.

"I go there myself. And what are your names, ladies?" He asked Sakura and Tomoyo politely.  
>Tomoyo coughed and replied first, "I'm Kinomoto-Daidouji Tomoyo," she started while Sakura finished. "And I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura said. They both bowed politely to Eriol as Eriol did the same.<p>

"Eriol-San, what's in the box?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, let me explain. I know you all haven't moved in yet, but this box got shipped to my house and according to the addressed name on here," He paused and adjusted his glasses. "To Kinomoto Sakura, do not open this until great distress?" He read with a weird face.

Sakura took the box. "Hm, maybe it's a prank?"  
>"Yeah, well anyway, I have to go now...oh yeah! Kinomoto-Chan, may I speak to Kinomoto-Daidouji-Chan alone for a moment?" Eriol said as Sakura nodded and walked away from the two, giving a wiggling of the eyebrows.<p>

"Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo blushed and closed the front door and stepped outside with Eriol.

"Miss Kinomoto-Daidouji," Eriol got on one knee and held Tomoyo's hand, "...Please accompany me to a family dinner tonight."  
>Tomoyo gave a dreamy look again, "Okay!" She said. She texted Sakura and then took a walk with Eriol.<p>

Yeah, now Sakura knew where Tomoyo was, but it was 10:32 PM and she hadn't called her to confirm she was OK. Sakura didn't want to lose another sister.  
>Sakura's father was home now, eating some popcorn and watching <em>Evangelion 2.0 <em>with Touya. Nothing new, just the guys of the family goofing off down stairs...  
>Sakura decided to explore the upstairs world. She found the creaky board Mrs. Nanami had talked about before. She poked it and it made a significant creaking sound. It was almost a little...creepy.<br>Sakura experimented with it and sort of...hit it. Then it flung around and fell down, revealing a little hollow area full of people whom she didn't know.

There were about five pictures...

One picture had a little girl standing there in a blue, frilled gown. She had a melancholy face. The girl had blonde hair and chubby cheeks, making it relative that she was about four or five. In the background of the picture was a playground, and a teeter totter with a girl on it with black hair and an extremely pale face, but her features were blurred out, although a little boy was on the other side of the teeter totter, but was significantly smaller than the other one, yet he was on the heavy side. There was a caption on the frame that framed the picture...It read in messy, Japanese handwriting: 彼女は、光、1994年-1998 年この家に住んでいた (Her, Hikari, 1994-1998, Lived in This House)

A-A ghost? Hoe!

Sakura took the pictures and put them somewhere else. She didn't want to be reminded of the pictures whenever she accidentally stepped on that tile. She put them on top of the box Eriol gave her and then wondered what the box was for. How mysterious...

All of a sudden, the smell of smoke rose in the air...

* * *

><p><strong>End: Chapter One: Moving In<strong>

**AN END: Hey, thanks for reading! Please give me some support because I am writing this, **_**"When You and I Clash", "Suckable", **_**and **_**"Even In War" **_**as well as many other different stories...It's my goal to become a famous author on this site! Please review and favorite :3**

**~Shii-Chan~**

**(:  
>"It's better to be looked than to be unlooked."<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Muddy Footprints

**C A U G H T S T A R I N G  
><strong>_Shii-Chan©_

_**AN: Hi, thanks to my two reviews in less than twenty-four hours!  
><strong>_

_Summary: "I-I'm Kinomoto Sakura...my friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol, gave me this box and the house caught on fire and I was supposed to call this number..." Sakura said. The person over the phone just kept breathing and in a deep, manly voice said, "I'll pick you up in a moment..."  
><em>_**Genre: Romance/Horror/Hurt-Comfort/Mystery/Adventure/Suspense**_

_Year: 2011  
>Date: 1023  
>Time: 10:39<br>Place: Tomoeda, Japan_

"How do you manage to conquer life when life conquers you?"  
>-Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Before<strong>: Sakura took the pictures and put them somewhere else. She didn't want to be reminded of the pictures whenever she accidentally stepped on that tile. She put them on top of the box Eriol gave her and then wondered what the box was for. How mysterious...

All of a sudden, the smell of smoke rose in the air...

* * *

><p>"Is dad makin' barbecue?" She ran down the stairs to see a flame spreading throughout the house. Except for at the front door. Sakura was so frightened that she ran up the stairs and hid under her purple blanket.<p>

"So everything that's been happening—mom and Sakuya-Chan dying, Tomoyo-Chan leaving with Eriol-San...and not returning for a while—it all leads up to me, dying a horrible life in a fire—and Touya-Chan and dad dying..."

She peered around the room and then remembered what the card on the mysterious box had said...

"_...open this until great distress..."_

She took the box and the creepy pictures and ran down the stairs and outside. From the outside of the house you could hardly tell it was burning. It was just hot as you approached the drive way. Sakura stood in the street, knowing the one neighbor whom she could trust was gone, she didn't do anything about the fire. She wondered how she actually made it out alive. Then she opened the box, which was about a foot long and a foot high. Inside was a small slip of paper on which was written a Chinese name...Xiao Lang-and a phone number. Sakura looked in her back pocket and found a phone, but as this happened the fire truck and police drove up and began to spray the house, while Sakura was being questioned by the police.

"Who are you, girl?" A man with silver hair and golden eyes and pale skin (probably in his mid-thirties) asked Sakura.

"Kinomoto Sakura, may I ask the same to you?" She said.

"Chief of Police Tsukishiro Yukito...That's funny, I knew another Kinomoto once, she looked like you, but her name was _Sakuya _and she's obviously dead in the fire now." He said with a small frown.

"That-That's my sister...but how did you know her? She died...no...was _killed_ three years ago. We moved out of Japan when we were two years old, so there's no way you could no her!" Sakura shouted. Did this man really know her sister?

"She wasn't dead, I had coffee (I LUV COFFEE!) with her a few months back. She had the same honey hair you did, kiddo, but her eyes were a little...off. Well anyway, can you tell me how she died? And then go on about how the fire started." Chief Yukito took out a notebook and a pen.

"I don't know...but I was the one who discovered it. They were each lying on the ground of our kitchen...

* * *

><p>**F L A S H B A C K**<p>

_A twelve year old Kinomoto Sakura trailed in, skipping and singing Gumi's 'Catch You Catch Me.' She lied her backpack on the table and went to go see her twin sister, Sakuya, whom had been sick with an awful cold. She went into the kitchen and let out a high pitch scream. There on the floor, were her mother, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, a woman of beautiful height and features; soft black hair that touched her bottom and amethyst eyes that sparkled day and night; and her twin sister, Kinomoto Sakuya. Sakura flipped them both over, for they were both on their stomachs, hoping they were still alive. There were no visible wounds, but a dark red pool of blood lie next to them. When her father came home with her brother, they all together called the police. No strangulation marks had been found, but Sakura swore she saw muddy footprints leading out the door. But a few seconds later they one by one disappeared. _

**C A U G H T S T A R I N G**

* * *

><p>After she told Tsukishiro the story of the death, she told him she knew nothing of the fire and that she was left with no guardian, but an emergency number to call. He asked who it was from, and she said she couldn't reply, but with the slightest hope she called the number, and at each ring wondered what was happening and why she couldn't imagine the answers, and trying to decide whether this person was trustworthy or not.<p>

"Nihao?" A voice over the phone said.  
>"Umm...I speak Japanese and English..." She said. There was a beep and then another answer.<br>"Hello, who is this?" A secretary-lady with a voice of an angel answered.  
>"Kinomoto Sakura, calling for someone named Xiao-Xiao Lang? I think?" She said and the woman nodded to her callings as she heard that and replied, "He'll be here in a moment." Then a deep voice answered the phone. He just kept breathing in and out.<p>

"Is this Xiao Lang?" Sakura asked with a shudder.

"Hai, Li Syaoran, in Japanese Translation...I'm guessing you found the package? I didn't mail it but I was informed I would be getting a call from you."

"I-I'm Kinomoto Sakura...my friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol, gave me this box and the house caught on fire and I was supposed to call this number..." Sakura said. The Li just kept breathing and in a deep, manly voice said, "I'll pick you up in a moment..."

"Huh? But aren't you in..." The phone went dead. "...China?"

* * *

><p>** C A U G H T S T A R I N G**<p>

It wasn't long before a black Ferrari pulled up in the driveway. The man coming out of it looked about sixteen or seventeen with messy brown hair and golden eyes that had a silhouette that was visible yet covered by dark sunglasses, even though it was practically nightfall. He made a disgusted face as he saw the charred house. He then noticed the emerald-eyed beauty and paced towards her.

"Kinomoto?" He asked.

"Hai, are you Li?" She asked.

"Yes, I am taking you over to my mansion in northern Tomoeda while this house is inspected for paranormal activity."

"Li, you talk big, how old are you?" Sakura asked.

"Seventeen three days ago." He said while shaking his hand through the back of his hair.

"Wow, and your parents rewarded you with the Ferrari I suppose?" Sakura said, making small talk.

"How could you not know how old I am? Or how I got the Ferrari? Or how I have no parents?" Syaoran asked.

"Hoe? Well gomen, but I just moved here like two days ago!" She said while face-palming. She hoped she didn't sound like an idiot.

"Hmm...interesting..." Was all he said. "So Kinomoto, would you like to explain to me in further detail about what happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>***E N D O F C H A P T E R T W O*<br>**"Muddy Footprints"

**-Shii**


	3. Chapter 3:  Night One

**C A U G H T S T A R I N G  
><strong>_Shii-Chan©_

_**AN: Hi, thanks to my two reviews in less than twenty-four hours!  
><strong>_

_Summary: Kinomoto Sakura never expected to have to play prey when her new house catches on fire and kills her father and brother. Previously in her life, while she lived in America suspicious footprints and a pool of blood had left obvious evidence for the killing of her mother and twin sister, but no DNA was ever found on the scene, nor on her family members. Her new neighbor, Hiiragizawa Eriol, gives her a box that was accidentally mailed to him, and because of strange circumstances she finds strange pictures of innocent children who had died. Then she ends up living with Li Syaoran, the owner of the business that creates devices that can harm paranormal life and protect innocent people from the evil beyond the grave. What will happen in the adventures she has with him, and meanwhile where has Hiiragizawa taken her (other/adopted) sister, Tomoyo? Was it just a date after all?  
><em>_**Genre: Romance/Horror/Hurt-Comfort/Mystery/Adventure/Suspense**_

_Year: 2011  
>Date: 1024  
>Time: 12:09 AM<br>Place: Tomoeda, Japan—Tomoeda Café (24 Hours)_

"Do you walk straight back to misery or do you give up right then and there?"  
>-Unknown<p>

*****N I G H T O N E*****

* * *

><p>Li Syaoran drove Kinomoto Sakura and Tsukishiro Yukito to the popular 24 hour café down in downtown Tomoeda, away from the wooded area where Sakura's house had <em>been. <em>

'_It seems like all of our stories are...connected in a way...'_ Sakura thought. How did Chief Tsukishiro know her twin even when she was dead, plus, they lived in America! How did Li Syaoran's number end up in the box? The box seemed much heavier than a small piece of paper. But what did she know? She was a mere high-school student.

"Okay, so the both of you, did you experience any paranormal sightings or experiences? Anything involving supernatural spirits or...ghosts?" Syaoran asked in a serious tone while pulling out a small laptop which he was about to type everything on.

* * *

><p><strong>***Eriol and Tomoyo***<strong>

It's not like Eriol really wanted to take her on a date. Eriol had a family full of psychics, and he was the destined leader of his clan, as well as the best fortune-teller of them all. He had looked into his own future from time to time, and in the last few days he had seen two girls, one with honey hair and emerald eyes, known as Kinomoto Sakura, who looked like his best friend, Kinomoto Sakuya (A/N: Story told in a few moments!), and a black haired girl with amethyst eyes full of kindness, so called Daidouji Tomoyo. He was to take Daidouji out of the scene so she wouldn't be...harmed? He questioned his own reading himself. Then after his vision he thought about his love, Kinomoto Sakuya.

* * *

><p><strong>***F L A S H B A C K***<strong>

_Place: Tomoeda, Japan, Tomoeda Prep._

_Time: 9:12 AM_

_Date: 10/29/10_

_Year: 2010_

_Hiiragizawa Eriol lived in the beautiful residence of Tomoeda, Japan. He walked to school each morning to expect nothing but an average lesson. But what he did not expect was a beautiful with honey colored hair and silver eyes with one strand of emerald hinted in them to arrive at his ordinary school. He automatically befriended the girl, Kinomoto Sakuya. _

"_Hello," The girl said in a somewhat grim voice, but with a smile that showed her bright white teeth, "I am Kinomoto Sakuya. I don't suspect you need to know about my background, but if you are seriously THAT interested, feel free to ask." She winked and took a seat next to him._

"_You don't seem to feel very free about your background..." He said, giving her mind a little reading._

"_Yeah, that's definitely correct. My mother and—"She paused. She had something to say but it never fell off her lips. "...well uhh, my mom died three years ago and my dad, brother and twin sister all live in Tennessee, America, but they don't know I'm alive." _

_Eriol knew something wasn't right with her. She wanted to share something, but as hard as he looked into her mind, he couldn't find anything wrong. _

"_You said your mother 'and'. What's the 'and' for?" He questioned._

"_Drop it. Gomen, let's be friends!" She said. Then he knew she was his girl. _

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

"Eriol-Kun...ERIOL-KUN~!" Tomoyo yelled, trying to get Eriol's attention. He looked at her like nothing happened, and then was like "Oh, hey." He managed a sad smile, and then a waiter came up to them, looking distressed.

"Are you Miss Tomoyo Kinomoto-Daidouji?" He said. Tomoyo nodded.

"Umm...I hate to break it to you, but the hospital just called, tracking your phone. They asked me to deliver a message to you, so here goes..."

"Her father and brother have died." Eriol said, massaging his temples with his fingertips.

"...H-How did you know that sir? And you didn't tell the young lady?"

"S-Sakura's the last of my family...WHERE'S SAKURA-CHAN? HER SISTER SAKUYA-CHAN DIED WITH HER MOM AND HER DAD AND BRO, TOUYA-KUN ARE GONE TOO! It's all my fault...I shouldn't have left..." Tomoyo started crying anime style without the comedic accentuation.

* * *

><p><strong>***S A K U R A I N C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

"Well...after my sis, Sakuya, died in 2008, we were seeing some strange stuff in the house. You know, like shadows, and...ghosts..." Sakura shuttered at the very thought of ghosts.

"But based on Sakura's description, I knew the same Kinomoto Sakuya...I had coffee with her like three weeks ago! I can show you the pictures we took on my pho-" The policeman took out his iPhone and began looking through pictures. "Found em!" He cried out.

Sakura looked at the pictures. They were her sister, but her eyes were so...not emerald. They were steel colored and made her look washed out.

"It's definitely my sister," Sakura began, but with tears welling up in her eyes, "But those eyes aren't hers."

"I've seen things like this before...what you guys are experiencing is a slightly evil paranormal entity. Kinomoto Sakuya has died, three years ago. But only her physical self has died. If there were no wounds on her body, it means her spiritual membrane is too tough to be broken; a common case. Here's why the eyes are different than they were, the eyes are the windows to the soul. Ghosts have no souls, so if she would've just walked up in her ghostly form, she would have no eyes and be considered dead. No average paranormalist, as I call them, knows this for a fact, but based on my previous cases, this is the theory I have formed.

"She has taken a 'loan' from the head of evil ghosts. You can tell based on eye color. With the previous case situation, I've learned that the darker the color of eyes, the more evil the spirit. They use voodoo crafts and black magic to cover their eye color while angelic entities have to form it naturally, meaning their eye color is lighter and easier to see through. Based on the color codes," Syaoran paused for a second and took out a file, "She is classified as an evil or dark entity. When you sell your soul to a dark entity, they give you something in return. In this case, it's eyes that can let her live again. But if she finds out that ghosts can basically reform if they find someone with the same eye color as them..." He paused and looked in Sakura's direction, "...They will possess that person and the soul-selling for the main dark entity begins again; like a cycle."

Sakura shuddered. Her own sister was going to...possess her?

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

Syaoran dropped of Yukito and took Sakura with him to his car. They drove to his house in an awkward silence. What could you say to someone who you didn't know, but the only thing you knew about them was that they had the answers to conquer the evil?

Syaoran opened the door for Sakura and led her to his mansion's front door. He unlocked it with a key and was greeted by a man with silver hair, brown eyes and a silver mustache to match.

"Hey Wei." Syaoran greeted.

"Hm...who is the lovely young lady? Is this that Sakuya-Chan who moved in about a year ago down the street? This is how Eriol-Sama described her..."

"Sakuya-Chan _was _my sister...now she's the one I want to avoid." Sakura said, clenching her fists.

*****End of Chapter 3: Night One*****

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4:  Night One Continued

**C A U G H T S T A R I N G  
><strong>_Shii-Chan©_

_**AN: Hi, thanks to my seven reviews!  
><strong>_

_Summary: Kinomoto Sakura never expected to have to play prey when her new house catches on fire and kills her father and brother. Previously in her life, while she lived in America suspicious footprints and a pool of blood had left obvious evidence for the killing of her mother and twin sister, but no DNA was ever found on the scene, nor on her family members. Her new neighbor, Hiiragizawa Eriol, gives her a box that was accidentally mailed to him, and because of strange circumstances she finds strange pictures of innocent children who had died. Then she ends up living with Li Syaoran, the owner of the business that creates devices that can harm paranormal life and protect innocent people from the evil beyond the grave. What will happen in the adventures she has with him, and meanwhile where has Hiiragizawa taken her (other/adopted) sister, Tomoyo? Was it just a date after all? Aside from that, it seems like Syaoran knows too well about this 'Certain Eye Color can mean you are a ghost.' Business. And can Sakura have secrets of her own?  
><em>_**Genre: Romance/Horror/Hurt-Comfort/Mystery/Adventure/Suspense**_

*****C A U G H T S T A R I N G*****

_Date: 10/24  
>Time: 1:29<br>Place: Syaoran's House, Northern Tomoeda Region, Japan  
>Year: 2011<em>

"_What do you do when the person you love the most turns their back on you?" _

* * *

><p><strong>***N I G H T O N E C N T D.***<strong>

"Thanks for the uhh...PJs..." Sakura looked at her self. She felt so out of ordinary wearing Syaoran's T-Shirt and comfy sweat pants.

"Sorry, I don't have any girly clothes lying around." He said in a distant voice that made Sakura feel...well a little grumpy.

"Yeah, I figured. Hey, earlier you said something about me not knowing who you were...are you like a famous guy in disguise or something?" Sakura asked, hoping he _was _famous.

"Well, I guess. I'm the only male heir to the Li Corp. I sort of ran away from home after there was a fire at my old mansion and later I was sent 8 Billion Yen inheritance cause everyone else died. That made me wonder how the fire started and then I got certified as a...well I guess a "ghost buster." He concluded.

"Wow, no wonder you have a mansion! It seems like I'm connected to everyone in this town. My grandfather died a while back, but his name was Amamiya Misaki. He owned an important company like your parents. Or you, now..." she said nervously. His golden eyes were looking at her every move.

He didn't respond to that comment. _If I were him, I wouldn't have either... _She thought.  
>So Sakura began again, "What kind of cases have you had before?"<p>

"It seems like you'll be living here with me for a while, so either myself or Wei would have had to tell you sooner or later...can you keep a secret?" He asked her in a childish way.

"Sure!" She said.

"Pinky swear?" He asked.

"Pinky swear!" They crossed pinkies and he began, "Well, like I said earlier I ran away from home. That was after the fire. Well then I bought an apartment in Tokyo. It was too busy for me, but the apartment was in the only wooded, rural area there. I like to be secluded. Wei is my butler, and otherwise I've been living alone for about seven years. I'm really fifteen, but the Hiiragizawa family was close with me so they forged a birth certificate for me, claiming I was seventeen so I could be a paranormal detective. But then I started seeing things...like my teenage sisters walking around my apartment...my parents arguing...and then I became like you someday might be if you don't stay protected. I was possessed. I had an exorcism done and then I was good...But I was stained with a permanent curse of being half ghost, half human. I have these random outbreaks of where I break down and see ghosts...especially around light entities...Hiiragizawa and his friend, Sakuya, I'm guessing your sister, were able to see the specialties of paranormal activity within a person. So I was 'blessed' with this strange color of eyes."

"I'm sorry, my old _neighbor _Hiiragizawa Eriol?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Woah! So he knew there was gonna be a fire, which was why he took Tomoyo away..." Sakura's eyes shed tears, and an ominous reflection of a girl who looked just like her with silver eyes was shone in her eyes. Her eyes were clear-ish at that point; An innocent, translucent emerald locked in her eye sockets.

"SAKURA! GET DOWN!" Syaoran said. Sakura 'hoed' and ducked, while a girl who looked just like her with silver eyes stood over her, then disappeared as her silhouette banged into a wall and fell backward.

"Sakuya-Chan...?" Sakura stood up and asked the figure. It looked up and showed itself. It had silver eyes with an emerald tint and a little less than shoulder length honey-colored hair.

"Sakura-Chan! I'm sorry! I wanted to see you!" 'Sakuya' said.

"I wanted to see you too! Your eyes..." Sakura stared into them. "They don't look good with me, do they...?" Sakuya replied. Sakura looked down and didn't reply, but then she looked up at Sakuya and said, "They just...they just aren't yours." Sakuya came to Sakura and kissed her cheek, then grinned sinisterly. Her voice got deep, as if it were synthesized in a way that made everything lower. "So why not give me yours?" The figure was not Sakuya. It turned into a black silhouette...it's shape was quite scary. It was that of a human, but it had long fingernails on its hands, like claws.

"Sakura-Chan!" Syaoran exclaimed. He pushed the figure out of the way and called for Wei. When Wei arrived, he shot the figure with some sort of ray gun and it disappeared.

"Thank you, Syaoran-Senpai! Or wait, now you're just Syaoran!" She said.

Syaoran stepped back as Sakura tried to give him a small hug, but then he just let her. He stood much taller than her, but he still found her attractive and quite charmingly pretty.

Just then, her eyes flickered translucent, but then changed back to her opaque emerald orbs.

"Sakura let me inspect your eyes..." Syaoran sat down and Sakura followed his movement.

"O-Okay?" She said. Usually when a guy and a girl sat down in a movie and the guy had to like look at her face things would go wrong and in like two seconds they would be...kissing.

His eyes focused hard on hers. He knew his eyes' magic would never wear off, for he had the black magic eyes that didn't make him evil. He couldn't help but say it; _He __was __special._ Her eyes flickered translucent and then turned into the regular opaque emeralds again.

"Tell me, Sakura, were you against your sister's death? Did your heart break when it happened?" He asked suddenly, lifting her chin.

"Well, she was my best friend, and my twin, so it was like watching me die. I guess my heart did break a little? And of course I was against her death." She said, a tear coming up in her eyes. He wiped the tear away.

"Okay, just wondering. You should go to sleep, we have school tomorrow." He said, and then motioned for Wei to show her to the bedroom.

After she left, he began thinking to himself, _'Interesting, Sakura-San couldn't have possibly died and escaped with eyes of that color, because that color hasn't ever been found in a ghost or angel before...but if she had a twin with the same eye color, than there was a possibility they had a spiritually interconnected relationship...' _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End: Caught Staring- Night One Continued<strong>

**Next Chapter: Eyes in the Night**

"_You're accusing me of being dead?" _

_**-Shii**_


	5. Chapter 5:  Eyes in the Night

**C A U G H T S T A R I N G  
><strong>_Shii-Chan©_

_**AN: Hi, thanks to my seven reviews!  
><strong>_

_Summary: Kinomoto Sakura never expected to have to play prey when her new house catches on fire and kills her father and brother. Previously in her life, while she lived in America suspicious footprints and a pool of blood had left obvious evidence for the killing of her mother and twin sister, but no DNA was ever found on the scene, nor on her family members. Her new neighbor, Hiiragizawa Eriol, gives her a box that was accidentally mailed to him, and because of strange circumstances she finds strange pictures of innocent children who had died. Then she ends up living with Li Syaoran, the owner of the business that creates devices that can harm paranormal life and protect innocent people from the evil beyond the grave. What will happen in the adventures she has with him, and meanwhile where has Hiiragizawa taken her (other/adopted) sister, Tomoyo? Was it just a date after all? Aside from that, it seems like Syaoran knows too well about this 'Certain Eye Color can mean you are a ghost.' Business. And can Sakura have secrets of her own?  
><em>_**Genre: Romance/Horror/Hurt-Comfort/Mystery/Adventure/Suspense**_

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

_Date: 10/24  
>Time: 4:00 AM<br>Place: Syaoran's House, Northern Tomoeda Region, Japan  
>Year: 2011<em>

"_Can you really trust your neighbor or are you the one your neighbor must trust?"  
>~Shii-Chan~<em>

_*****Chapter 5: Eyes In The Night*****_

Childish-little Kinomoto Sakura fell asleep on Li's bed, but he didn't need it anyway. He couldn't even begin to sleep while intriguing thoughts of the interconnecting relationship between Sakura and Sakuya was so amazing to him that he just couldn't possibly sleep! He rushed down to his library and began researching much psychiatry between twins information. His books didn't specify anything, so he called the only psychic whom he could trust. His best friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Eriol yawned as he answered his phone and spoke very slowly, "Moshi...Moshi...Syaoran-Kun, what do you want...?" Eriol said.

"Eriol-Kun, what do you know about the interconnecting bonds between twins?" Syaoran asked very quickly.  
>"Syaoran-Kun, I don't have time for any stupidity right now. Tomoyo is lying on my couch crying about how she has no family and doesn't know where Sakura is, and all I said was Sakura is safe with my friend and you will see her at school tomorrow. It's annoying, but she's so kawaii when she's sad."<p>

"I bet you wouldn't be calling it stupid if it had to do with Sakuya-Chan." Syaoran asked. Eriol mentally slapped himself and then got very 'smart' over the phone, "Oh yeah...Sakura and Sakuya are twins..."

"Eriol-Kun, there's a lot you don't know. You wouldn't love Sakuya-Chan as much if you knew she was _dead _and _possessed._ I think because twins have that 'spiritual' connection and they each feel each other's pain, and since Sakura was against her twin's death so much, her heart died along with Sakuya's and then when Sakuya was reborn and got her new eyes, Sakura also got new eyes, but more with an angelic power, because twins can never be the same."

"New eyes? Syaoran-Kun, you should rest. Besides, we have school tomorrow and it's Tomoyo and Sakura's first day."

"Ja ne, then..." And then Eriol and Syaoran hung up, while Syaoran said, "God, he was no help at all."

Syaoran walked back to his room with a sleepy attitude. His eyes were foggy and his hair was even messier than usual. His eyelids hung over his dark-gold eyes and he plopped down on his bed. Than he turned to his side to get comfy and SAKURA was sleeping right next to him! She looked beautiful in her slumber; Like a princess on a tempurpedic mattress.  
><em>'She's already asleep, so nothing bad can happen, right...?' <em>Syaoran thought as he turned away from Sakura and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

_Date: 10/24  
>Place: Syaoran's bed, Northern Province of Tomoeda, Japan<br>Year: 2011  
>Time: 8:30 AM<em>

*****Eyes In the Night*****

It felt like the best five minutes of sleep ever to Sakura. Forgetting what had happened in her first two days in Tomoeda, she casually yawned and stretched her arms, and then looked at the scenery around her.

"HOE! THERE'S A PERSON IN THIS BED! Oh wait..." Sakura trailed off as the man awoke and rubbed his eyes... "It's just Syaoran-San!" She said with sweat drop.

"Ugh...I stayed up too late. Oi, Sakura I have to go to school early and pick up your uniform. I'll be back in like five. Wei is making breakfast." Syaoran said as he went to the bathroom and changed into his own uniform.

"Arigato, Syaoran-San!" Sakura put on one of Syaoran's jackets because it got chilly as he left.

Honestly, the mansion was quite lonely. Sakura remembered the box that Eriol had given her.

"Oh no...the creepy pictures are in there! I forgot to ask Syaoran-San about those though..." Sakura thought.

"I'll have to just bring the box out and look at them myself." She said as she gulped some air down her throat. She looked round for the box and managed to find it. She opened it up to see not only the pictures, but the uniform that was required for entry in her school. She immediately called Syaoran and said, "Hey, there's a uniform in the box that I told you about a few days ago over the phone!"

Syaoran came home and then inspected the pictures, "And you're saying these were just _lying around _under some squeaky board in your house?" Syaoran asked with disbelief. Sakura pouted and reassured him that what she said was 100% true. He smiled and thought her pout was adorable, but then changed the topic. "Well, these people were definitely alive...let's see...there's a little girl named Hikari...another named Nuki, two girls in picture named Miyoku and Miyaki, and a boy named Misaki, oh and here's another one...There's no caption on this and the features of that figure are all blurry and stuff. It says they all lived in the house, but why are the pics gathered?" Syaoran finished.

"Isn't it a little creepy...?" Sakura asked.

"Well, uhh yes...but it's okay because nothing creepy has happened yet. Sakura...I have to suggest a comment to you..." Syaoran said.

Sakura gave him a suspicious look, "Yes?"

"I...well I'm not trying to accuse you of anything...but when your sister died, you said your heart basically broke...and I don't know if it's just me or anything...but twins are said to have a spiritual connection...so I was thinking you could be dead as well...well sort of...you're half alive and half dead...I see your eyes being translucent at times...so I think you're an angel." Syaoran said.

"Are you accusing me of being dead?" Sakura said stubbornly.

"No, I think you're an angel in a human body! I already know I'm a demi-devil." Syaoran said.

"Okay...I'm not dead...even I, the inexperienced ghost-buster knows that." She said with a charming giggle, which made Syaoran blush.

Sakura put her uniform on and the two went to school.

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

_Place: Tomoeda Preparatory High School  
>Time: 9:15 AM<br>Date: 10/24  
>Year: 2011<em>

As she stepped out of the black Ferrari she had previously ridden in with Syaoran before, many "oohs" and "ahs" were heard. Some were from the boys, who were admiring the new student and being jealous of Syaoran, and others were from the girls, who were admiring Syaoran and being jealous of Sakura.

Sakura and Syaoran were oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at them.

"Syaoran, why are they staring at me?"

"Maybe cause your new? I don't know." Syaoran acted as if it had never happened before. But in an honest sense, he was the most well-known guy around the school.

"Syaoran-San, will you take me to pick up my schedule? I don't know where I'm going..." Sakura said with a cheerful wink.

"Sure. But I can't say we'll have any classes together. _Remember, I'm 17 and you're 15. _We're a grade apart but they do things strangely here. If you're smart they'll put you in the gifted classes, i.e., with my grade. We'll still have homeroom together though because our last names are so close together. 'Kinomoto' and 'Li' are in the same alphabetical category." Syaoran finished.

"Syaoran-San, you're so smart!" Sakura blushed a little and Syaoran sweat dropped, which made Sakura giggle a bit from his cuteness.

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

Sakura looked at her schedule. She was in some of Syaoran's classes but not all of them... "I'm not that smart, but I'm in your P.E class and in your Physical Training Course. Plus we have homeroom, so yay!" Sakura giggled making Syaoran blush.

'_I couldn't just tell her that the guys were looking at her because she's so attractive.' _Syaoran thought while looking at her as they walked to homeroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>***Chapter Five: Eyes in the Night-End***<strong>_

_*****C A U G H T S T A R I N G*** **_

_To Be Continued_

_-Shii(:_

_**Next Chapter: Poison**_


	6. Chapter 6:  Poison

**C A U G H T S T A R I N G  
><strong>_Shii-Chan©_

_**AN: Hi, thanks to my twelve reviews!  
><strong>_

_Summary: Kinomoto Sakura never expected to have to play prey when her new house catches on fire and kills her father and brother. Previously in her life, while she lived in America suspicious footprints and a pool of blood had left obvious evidence for the killing of her mother and twin sister, but no DNA was ever found on the scene, nor on her family members. Her new neighbor, Hiiragizawa Eriol, gives her a box that was accidentally mailed to him, and because of strange circumstances she finds strange pictures of innocent children who had died. Then she ends up living with Li Syaoran, the owner of the business that creates devices that can harm paranormal life and protect innocent people from the evil beyond the grave. What will happen in the adventures she has with him, and meanwhile where has Hiiragizawa taken her (other/adopted) sister, Tomoyo? Was it just a date after all? Aside from that, it seems like Syaoran knows too well about this 'Certain Eye Color can mean you are a ghost.' Business. And can Sakura have secrets of her own?  
><em>_**Genre: Romance/Horror/Hurt-Comfort/Mystery/Adventure/Suspense**_

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

_Date: 10/24  
>Time: 9:32 AM<br>Place: Tomoeda Preparatory High School  
>Year: 2011<em>

*****Chapter 6: Poison*****

* * *

><p>"<em>Poison is like a venom from a snake, certain types can cure a wound and others are the pain and suffering we face every day." <em>

"Take your seats, kids." The homeroom teacher, Terada, said. Sakura and Syaoran sat together at one of the double-desks, making the rest of the kids in the class have a grumpy expression.

"Excuse me," A violet-haired girl with red hair and oh-so-fake-boobs came up to Sakura and Syaoran's table and glared at Sakura, "That's my seat."

"Hoe? Oh I'm sorry, I'm new so I didn't know!" Sakura bowed to the girl while Syaoran stood up and motioned for Sakura to sit down. "Dokubutso Kirei, why are you picking on Sakura?"

'_Hehe, her name means pretty poison!' _Sakura snickered in her mind.

"Syao-Kun!" Dokubutso whined and then stomped her foot. "I thought _I _got to sit next to you today! The other Syao-Fan-Club has made a graph and it's my turn rightfully! Kuso, I've said too much!" Dokubutso ran away in a stupid way.

"What was...that about?" Sakura asked with her head cocked to one side like a puppy. Syaoran shook his head, "I guess I'm just sort of irresistible here." Syaoran smirked and smiled with his bright white teeth, which made Sakura think he was even _handsome-er_.

"Hey, don't get cocky, Syaoran-San, you're not the only one. Unless they are gay and looking at you..." Sakura looked at some high school boys who were whistling at her.

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

_Place: Sakura Tree, Tomoeda Preparatory High School  
>Time: 12:45<br>Date: 10/24  
><em>_Year: 2011_

* * *

><p>"It's not fair!" An angry Dokubutso Kirei stomped her foot as the lunch bell rang later in the day. She walked alone on the little pathway to a secret area she had found a few days ago, a Sakura tree that had a very nice smell.<p>

She sat on the ground, by the trunk of the tree. She ate some of her bento and then noticed a woman in her mid-thirties with short brown hair and amethyst eyes.

"Are you distraught about Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura?" The woman noted.

"Hai. Who are you?"

"My name is Nanami Sonomi, pleasure to make your acquaintance. You know, if you want to get back at Kinomoto Sakura, she's quite afraid of paranormal things. Perhaps you would help me get my revenge on her as well?" Sonomi held out her hand to Kirei.

"Definitely." Kirei said with a sinister smile. "I'm Dokubutso Kirei, by the way!" She said. They then shook hands on the arrangement and some dark mist crept up onto Kirei's arm from Sonomi's hand. The mist crawled up the sleeves of the school uniform's shirt, which consisted of a white blouse with a maroon vest and a white tie, and a maroon skirt with a plaid theme to match. The mist centered itself around Kirei's heart and then as Kirei opened her mouth to scream, she vanished. A white mist came from where she had stood and Sonomi caught it as it was about to flee.

"This'll be a good one for later." Sonomi said with a cackle, but then noticed Li Syaoran and fled.

Meanwhile, Syaoran and Sakura walked down the same path. They were going to meet Eriol and Tomoyo here at about this time for lunch. Sakura would finally be able to see her lovely sister again and be able to question the psychic knowledge of Eriol.

Two figures stood at the end of the pathway. One had the long black hair and twinkling amethyst eyes that Sakura remembered almost too well. Tomoyo and she ran up to each other and embraced, just like in a cheesy romantic movie.

"Tomoyo-Chan! Thank Kamisama you're alive!" Sakura wouldn't let Tomoyo go, but Tomoyo had a few things to tell Sakura first. "Sakura-Chan, same to you! Everything that's been happening...it's just drama...too much...Eriol took me to a fashion exhibit and now it's my new goal to become a world-famous fashion designer, and I want you to be my model! And, he bought me a video-camera! Now I can film everything so we can keep our memories this time..." Tomoyo had tears welling up in her eyes, but Eriol, like a gentlemen, wiped them away.

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

_Place: Syaoran's house, Northern province of Tomoeda  
>Time: 8:00 PM<br>Date: 10/24  
>Year: 2011<em>

* * *

><p>Tomoyo was going to sleepover at Syaoran's house, as well as Eriol too. It wasn't like an average, 'Four person college party sleepover,' It was an innocent reunion-party, and plus Wei was there to settle everything down.<p>

Tomoyo pulled out her video camera and began recording everything. "So Eriol-San, you can see the future?" Sakura asked cheerfully. They all sat in a circle, Eriol on the right, Tomoyo and Syaoran sitting next to him and Sakura sitting next to Syaoran and Tomoyo, as well as across from Eriol. Eriol nodded to her answer her question.

"What do you see in my future?" Sakura asked. Eriol massaged his temples with his fingertips and hushed everyone.

"Well...based on all of these little '_experiences_' we've been having, I see figures...they are all pitch black. I see the four of us, and Tomoyo, getting everything we see on film. I see...ooh, Sakura-Chan has a LOVE interest in the future!" Eriol exclaimed.

"H-Hoe?" Sakura blushed beet red. "Who is it!" Sakura asked with excitement. "Oops, the image left my mind..." Eriol said and Sakura sighed. She would give anything to know her future, just to make sure there was no more death or betrayal within it. Suddenly, the lights went a little dimmer inside of the home. They flickered and flickered and then everything went black. There was a sound...something like a machine running, and then all the lights came on again. Wei walked in the room with a generator. "Don't worry, nothing harmful is coming..." Then there was a scream and everyone turned to where they had heard it to see a teenage girl smashed up against the wall, blood everywhere. The image was only there for an instant, but it was as if a gruesome murder had taken place. She was the girl from earlier, Dokubutso Kirei. "That was on tape!" Tomoyo yelled and grabbed Eriol.

"That's Dokubutso-Senpai!" Sakura said as she began crying because of the scary image and then nuzzled her face in Syaoran's chest while hugging him.

'_If her tears get on this, this sweater is RUINED. But I feel so...safe and...warm...when I'm with her...especially like this.' _He said.

Tomoyo and Sakura fell asleep on a large futon together, looking like children. That gave Eriol and Syaoran a chance to talk.

"That was weird, right?" Eriol asked.

"Tell me about it. I feel this is only the beginning..."

"Oh, I'm not talking about Dokubutso, I'm talking about the vision I had of Sakura-Chan in the future..." Eriol said.

"I didn't think it was that weird. Danger and Love, that's just how life works." Syaoran rolled his eyes. What was Eriol trying to make of this?

"But Syaoran, you don't understand...the person I saw with Sakura was..._you. _Well, I think...he looked like you." Eriol said, making Syaoran blush with stubborn eyebrows.

"Trust me, Sakura-Chan and I are not going to get married..." Syaoran thought. There was actually nothing that couldn't dismay that idea...they lived together, and if Sakura needed to live with him for years she would HAVE to fall for him sometime, right?

"Whatever, but I bet you 1,000,000 Yen that it will happen."

"I bet against it, you're on." The boys high-fived.

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

_Place: Tomoeda Preparatory High School  
>Time: 9:15 AM<br>Date: 10/25  
>Year: 2011<em>

The Student Council Representatives were running throughout the hallways, posting posters about something. They kept shouting and advertising, and a large mass of students were surrounding them. Sakura and Syaoran managed to squirm through the crowd to pay attention.

"...so in conclusion, we will be hosting a Halloween Masquerade Ball on Halloween, 10/31/11, please purchase your tickets by the elevator!" The Rep. said.

"Syaoran-Kun, I really want to go, because last year I couldn't go to my dance because in Tennessee they have limited tickets and I had no money...and now I still don't, haha~! Could you...maybe...get my ticket?" Sakura asked nervously.

'_I can't fall in love with her...I can't fall in love with her...' _Syaoran thought but couldn't resist buying the adorable emerald-eyed girl a ticket. It wasn't like he was going to be her date...right?

* * *

><p>$$$ <strong>AFTER THE PURCHASE <strong>$$$

"Sakura-Chan, did you hear about the dance?" Tomoyo giggled as she embraced Sakura with her video camera in her hands.

"Yeah, Syaoran-Kun just got me a ticket cause I was broke!" Sakura laughed with Tomoyo and then Tomoyo broke it, "Well, do you want to get ready for it with me on Halloween night at Eriol's house and Eriol can go to Syaoran's?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura said yes, but she had to ask Syaoran's permission.

"Sure, I don't care. Have fun, I'll see you there." Syaoran said as he turned and walked away.

"Hm, sense last night Syaoran-Kun has been avoiding me, I can tell!" Sakura said with a pout and an annoyed voice. Tomoyo nodded and said, "I'm sure he's just nervous about the dance, don't worry!" She said.

So for the next few days, the girls began to prepare...

* * *

><p><strong>***Chapter 6: Poison-End***<strong>

**A/N: Hey, It's Shii-Chan! I know it's not even near Halloween anymore, but I need to get the SxS flow! Next chapter: **

_Chapter 7: Just High School Drama_

"_What do you look for in the future?" _

**Please Review and Favorite/Alert!  
>Read more next time...<strong>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-Shii(:**


	7. Chapter 7:  Just High School Drama

**C A U G H T S T A R I N G  
><strong>_Shii-Chan©_

_**AN: Hi, thanks to my seven reviews!  
><strong>_

_Summary: Kinomoto Sakura never expected to have to play prey when her new house catches on fire and kills her father and brother. Previously in her life, while she lived in America suspicious footprints and a pool of blood had left obvious evidence for the killing of her mother and twin sister, but no DNA was ever found on the scene, nor on her family members. Her new neighbor, Hiiragizawa Eriol, gives her a box that was accidentally mailed to him, and because of strange circumstances she finds strange pictures of innocent children who had died. Then she ends up living with Li Syaoran, the owner of the business that creates devices that can harm paranormal life and protect innocent people from the evil beyond the grave. What will happen in the adventures she has with him, and meanwhile where has Hiiragizawa taken her (other/adopted) sister, Tomoyo? Was it just a date after all? Aside from that, it seems like Syaoran knows too well about this 'Certain Eye Color can mean you are a ghost.' Business. And can Sakura have secrets of her own?  
><em>_**Genre: Romance/Horror/Hurt-Comfort/Mystery/Adventure/Suspense**_

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

_Date: 10/30  
>Time: 5:38 PM<br>Place: Tomoeda Shopping Mall  
>Year: 2011<em>

"_What do you look for in the future-love or happiness? How can we obtain both without spoiling one thing in life?" _

* * *

><p><strong>***Chapter 7: Just High School Drama***<strong>

Over the days where we had last joined them, Tomoyo and Sakura were just average teenage girls. Dokubutso hadn't been seen sense the scary image everyone had seen at Syaoran's mansion.

Meanwhile, the girls had been fooling around like average teenagers. Well, it was more of Tomoyo, dragging Sakura to every boutique with Eriol's yen and trying to get dresses for the dance.

"Sakura-Chan, the colors that you look best in is green, pink and black." Tomoyo began. "Try to find something in that color scheme." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, but Tomo-Chan, that's easy for you to say because you always have the best of best styles and colors. I mean seriously, you look good in everything..." Sakura smiled while rolling her eyes a little.

"SAKURA~ Let me find your dress than. Try on these...and this...oh! And especially this!" In all, Tomoyo gave Sakura about eight dresses.

One dress was blue but it was too itchy and had too much 'ruffle' for Sakura.

The second had a black corset that exposed Sakura's cleavage a lot and had a short white waste line with a green skirt. It looked really tacky.

The third was almost perfect, but they didn't have it in pink, black or green.

Sakura finally found the one; it was a lime green dress with a dark green corset on the back but on the front many sparkles hemmed right under her upper chest and a long skirt that made it look like a green wedding dress. And it was on sale for 32,000 yen!

"I'll take it! Heehee!" Sakura said giving the cashier Eriol's money.

* * *

><p><em>Place: Tomoeda High School<br>Time: 9:23 AM  
>Date: 1031  
>Year: 2011<em>

*****C A U G H T S T A R I N ****G*****

* * *

><p>"Funny, Sakura-Chan and Daidouji-San did not attend school today...maybe to prepare for the dance?" Syaoran spoke aloud, taking his seat. He was getting a bit worried about Sakura...she had been staying at Eriol's for the past few days and he had noticed her eyes flickering more often. When an angel's eyes flickered a lot it meant trouble was in store; the usual for angel's amazing instincts.<p>

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Eriol shouted. Not to mention Eriol had been staying at his house. He enjoyed his best friend's company, but seriously, he was a nuisance by nature.

"Eriol, you know how I feel about Halloween..." Syaoran shook his head.

"Yeah, I know, the best day for the dark entities to get out and scare the hell out of everyone; I know." Eriol said with his tongue sticking out in a playful way.

"Have you kept any contact with Sakura-Chan and Daidouji-Chan?" Syaoran asked, breaking the ice.

"Yes, see, you do love Sakura, you're sooooo worried about her! Ha, but seriously, they're fine. My mom and sister have been doting all over them and keeping them company. They've been in MAD PREPERATION for the dance. Speaking of which, Syaoran-"Eriol was interrupted by some fan girls of his and Syaoran's.

"Syao-Kun~ Eri-Pyon...Who are you all taking to the dance?" The twenty fan girls whined.

"Syaoran's taking Kinomoto Sakura and I'm taking...uhh..." The girls frowned at Syaoran but they all smiled at Eriol.

"Daidouji-Kinomoto Tomoyo is Eriol's date! Now leave us at once." Syaoran said. The girls opened their mouths to oppose, but walked away as Terada-Sensei hushed everyone.

"Sakura? Why did you say her? Of all people!" Syaoran slapped himself with the palm of his hand.

"And you about Tomoyo?" Eriol said. Syaoran laughed, "You started it." Syaoran said with a serious expression.

* * *

><p><em>Place: T.P.H.S Halloween Dance<br>Time: 6:45 PM  
>Date: 1031  
>Year: 2011<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura wore her hair straightened, and then curled it to make beautiful ringlets which also made her hair go down to her chest instead of her shoulders. Then she put on the green 'wedding dress' Tomoyo and Eriol had gotten for her and a silver mask with sequins. She changed privately and looked at her eyes in the mirror. Syaoran was right, they did sometimes look...translucent.<p>

"Sakura-Chan, you don't look like yourself, almost even kawaii-ier than usual!" Tomoyo said. Tomoyo wore her hair up in a princess-bun that had little curls falling down from the bun. She wore a violet dress to accentuate her regal amethyst eyes and a gold mask that matched her necklace.

"You look sooooo pretty too, Tomoyo-Chan!" They embraced delicately and then Eriol's sister, Ruby Moon, as they called her in the psychic world, drove them to the dance. They arrived, and no one really knew who they were, not because they were new (certainly everyone thought they were the prettiest 10th graders), but they were so beautiful-even in a disguise.

"Syaoran, I thought Sakura was going to be here? Same with Tomoyo. I don't see them." Syaoran looked at his tuxedo. He had told everyone in his homeroom class his date was Sakura to get out of seeing everyone. It was as if asking him "Do you want love or happiness?"

"Ha, so you are worried about Sakura...well all Tomoyo has texted me is that she and Sakura are in a big disguise...so much for a masquerade ball..." Eriol sighed.

All of a sudden, the two beauties walked in. The dance spot light was moving around the area they were in, so of course all attention was on them. Tomoyo just smiled while Sakura blushed and sweat dropped in an anime style.

"Syaoran, while Sakura's not here, you should try dancing with the hot one in green!" Eriol wiggled his eyebrows. He actually did know that that was Sakura, but he needed to make the future come true. If Sakura and Syaoran didn't get it together...some of the future would be end catastrophically.

"Yeah...okay." Syaoran put his white mask on and then walked up to the girl in green.

"Hey, whoever you are. Do you want to dance?" Syaoran asked, holding out his hand.

Sakura, automatically knowing it was Syaoran, blushed and then after a few dots of silence said 'sure.' She took his hand and they did a slow song.

"What's your name?" Syaoran said. Sakura didn't reply, but instead, looked into his intense amber-gold eyes.

'_So those are the eyes of a ghost...and a human combined...' _Sakura said. Syaoran stared back into hers' with a nervous action. They were so familiar...the bright green eyes he could remember that faded every now and then...they were Sakura's eyes, but Sakura was surely smart enough to know it was him, hence why would she accept his request? Girls were so difficult.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back, I could use a drink." The mystery girl left and went to the punch table. Syoaran watited around a bit and then 'she' came back, only her eyes were stuck in a permanent closed setting.

"Konnichiwa, Syaoran-Kun, can you guess who I am now?" She pulled off her mask and opened her eyes...

They were silver, like Sakuya's.

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

_*****Chapter 7: Just High School Drama-End*****_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8:  Hypnotism

**C A U G H T S T A R I N G  
><strong>_Shii-Chan©_

_**AN: Hi, thanks to my fourteen reviews!  
><strong>_

_Summary: Kinomoto Sakura never expected to have to play prey when her new house catches on fire and kills her father and brother. Previously in her life, while she lived in America suspicious footprints and a pool of blood had left obvious evidence for the killing of her mother and twin sister, but no DNA was ever found on the scene, nor on her family members. Her new neighbor, Hiiragizawa Eriol, gives her a box that was accidentally mailed to him, and because of strange circumstances she finds strange pictures of innocent children who had died. Then she ends up living with Li Syaoran, the owner of the business that creates devices that can harm paranormal life and protect innocent people from the evil beyond the grave. What will happen in the adventures she has with him, and meanwhile where has Hiiragizawa taken her (other/adopted) sister, Tomoyo? Was it just a date after all? Aside from that, it seems like Syaoran knows too well about this 'Certain Eye Color can mean you are a ghost.' But then he reveals he, himself is have entity, half person. And can Sakura have secrets of her own?  
><em>_**Genre: Romance/Horror/Hurt-Comfort/Mystery/Adventure/Suspense**_

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<br>***Chapter 8: Hypnotism*****

"_You never know what you had until you lost it." _

_Place: T.P.H.S Halloween Masquerade Ball  
>Time: 7:12 PM<br>Date: 10/31  
>Year: 2011<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura had been at the punch bowl for a while. She couldn't believe she had just danced with Syaoran! It was only for a little, but she felt so safe and secure and so...well, happy being with him. Her heart was racing and her cheeks were flushed.<p>

Then she took off her mask to let her face cool down. That's when the Syaoran fan girls instantly rushed up to her.

"How was dancing with Syaoran?" The nicer ones asked, and that's the best Sakura could ever categorize them, even though she only had known them for a week.

"You slut, get away from Syaoran!" The medium-mean ones said. But for some reason, Dokubutso gang kept reiterating one single comment to Sakura:

"We know you're Syaoran's date! HE TOLD US! FESS UP! QUIT STEALING OUR MAN, BAKA!~" They yelled very loud but because of the music you couldn't hear them.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been getting punch for like half an hour! I ditched him, and he said I was his date?" A smile crept to Sakura's lips at the last part.

"Yes, are you saying you two aren't a couple for the dance?"

"No, not at all..." Sakura reasoned with herself. Syaoran was so nice to say _she _was his date rather than have it be some other girl. She felt so flattered.

"Excuse me, I'm going to find him now." Sakura said as she walked back to the place in the dance floor where Syaoran had been. She saw him dancing- no, staring into the eyes of some random girl who was wearing the same dress as her. The girl had silver eyes and Sakuya's hair. Sakura, not remembering what had happened in the past two weeks, went straight up to Syaoran and the girl.

"Umm...Syaoran-Kun, do you wanna dance with me?" Sakura asked sweetly, giving the girl a bitter grin until she realized who that girl was.

"Syaoran-Kun, that's Sakuya-Chan!" Sakura said. Syaoran's eyes just turned red and then he spoke these words to Sakura:

"_I would prefer to dance with Sakuya-Chan." _Syaoran spoke solemnly and then turned back to Sakuya.

"B-but Syaoran-Kun, you were calling me your date back there..." Sakura pointed back to the crowd of people with tears welling up in her eyes. "And that's not a human, that's Sakuya—"Then Syaoran burst, "_I SAID ENOUGH!" _Syaoran yelled at the top of his lungs, making everyone pause, but resume their activities.

Sakura whimpered and walked away. Then Sakuya was left to speak with Syaoran alone. She popped him out of his hypnotism, and his eyes turned to their golden state, while he resumed back to the scene he had truly left off on: He opened his mouth to scream for Sakura, but then Sakuya hushed him once again.

"Kinomoto Sakuya, why did you make me say all those mean things to Sakura-Chan back there?" Syaoran said, releasing his hands from Sakuya's and not dancing any longer, but standing in some sort of accusatory stance.

"Watch what you say, Syao-Chan, you've seen me do my magic. And based on my plans for tonight's events I don't know if you even want to question me. See, I love my sister, but when it comes to relationships, she needs a little push, if you know what I'm talking about." Sakuya seemed to just be beginning a large speech.

"And what is it you're talking about?" Syaoran asked with a glaring, yet questioning look on his face.

"You see, based on what you just said to Sakura, and how she reacted and what she said about the school girls saying she was your date, it obviously meant something to her. I think she might like you!" Sakuya giggled and winked one of her scary silver eyes. Syaoran thought about that statement for a moment. Sakura...liking him? It was impossible, yet perfectly imaginable.

"See, you get it now. Well I'm going to go comfort her for a moment. I won't be back long!" Sakuya said cheerfully.

"How do you even know where she is?" Syaoran said.

"I have my ways..." Sakuya said as she turned and left the most popular boy in school in the middle of the dance floor with a mouth the shape of an 'O.'

Sakuya walked down the hallway very slowly. No one was here at the school this time of night, just at the dance. She went back to her stereotypical ghostly faze- Her hair changed from a dingier-than-Sakura's honey color, to a honey color with black and gray streaks that looked somewhat artificial; her silver eyes turned black; her skin went bright white, a little on the translucent side; this was truly the real Sakuya.

Sakuya found Sakura in the bathroom, and returned to her more well-known state. Sakura was crying due to Syaoran's rejection. It wasn't like she was asking him out...it was 1 dance!

"Snap out of it." Sakuya said coldly, leaving Sakura looking up at her from her crumpled state on the floor. Sakura stood up and then yelled a bit.

"YOU! It's your fault! You put him in some trans! Do you know how humiliated I was? Or how stupid I looked? Or how stupid his golden eyes looked as that blood-red color?" Sakura said, about to slap Sakuya, but then Sakuya slapped her.

"Ow..." Sakura said as she felt her cheek. She thought ghosts were supposed to be translucent. But then again, she wasn't just a ghost; She was a demon.

"Go back to the dance." Sakuya said, staring into Sakura's eyes. Sakura's eyes went translucent, as Syaoran had seen them before, and then there was a ripping noise. Sakura's back had grown two feathery angel wings. Her dress turned white and her hair grew down to the floor, as a tiny halo touched the top of her head lightly.

Sakura's eyes were white now. The emerald orbs everyone admired were gone.

"You're an angel. You should have confidence. I should be the one depressed, yet I actually am the one working towards your goals...It's like I am you."

Sakuya kissed Sakura's cheek while Sakura's bangs covered her eyes.

"You definitely ARE NOT me. If we were each other I would have rather be _dead _than have a ghost within me. Especially a demonic one." Sakura said sharply.

"Oh, but Sakura, how do you explain yourself—being half angel and half human, I mean. C'mon, even your love interest, Li Syaoran, is on the dark side. I plan on getting Eriol over here too, and then Tomoyo will of course run after him. But Eriol-Kun has always been an annoying, clingy lover. Have you noticed he's in love with me!" Sakuya said with a snap of her fingers which turned Sakura back into her usual self. Sakura ran back to the dance.

"You know what they say, Sakura-Chan...you never know what you have until it's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>***Chapter 8: Hypnotism-End***<strong>

*****C A U G H T S T A R I N G*****

A/N: Wow, thanks for seventeen reviews already! I won't let you brilliant fans down! *grins*

_**To be continued: Chapter 9: Night Terrors**_


	9. Chapter 9: Night Terrors

**C A U G H T S T A R I N G  
><strong>_Shii-Chan©_

_**AN: Hi, thanks to my fourteen reviews!  
><strong>_

_Summary: Kinomoto Sakura never expected to have to play prey when her new house catches on fire and kills her father and brother. Previously in her life, while she lived in America suspicious footprints and a pool of blood had left obvious evidence for the killing of her mother and twin sister, but no DNA was ever found on the scene, nor on her family members. Her new neighbor, Hiiragizawa Eriol, gives her a box that was accidentally mailed to him, and because of strange circumstances she finds strange pictures of innocent children who had died. Then she ends up living with Li Syaoran, the owner of the business that creates devices that can harm paranormal life and protect innocent people from the evil beyond the grave. What will happen in the adventures she has with him, and meanwhile where has Hiiragizawa taken her (other/adopted) sister, Tomoyo? Was it just a date after all? Aside from that, it seems like Syaoran knows too well about this 'Certain Eye Color can mean you are a ghost.' But then he reveals he, himself is have entity, half person. And can Sakura have secrets of her own?  
><em>_**Genre: Romance/Horror/Hurt-Comfort/Mystery/Adventure/Suspense**_

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<br>***Chapter 9: Night Terrors*****

"_When you get the best opportunity of a life time, are you going to be too afraid to speak or will you let it roll by and wait for it to happen yet again?" _

_Place: T.P.H.S Halloween Masquerade Ball  
>Time: 7:57<br>Date: 10/31  
>Year: 2011<br>_

* * *

><p>Sakura ran back to the dance to find all the lights out and everyone screaming. Sakuya walked in behind her and whispered in her ear, "This is your chance to use angelic magic for the first time." Sakuya said.<p>

"What angelic magic?" Sakura asked.

"Say, 'Tenshi Majikku' and then you will go back to your original state of angel." Sakuya whispered and vanished.

"Tenshi Majikku?" Sakura questioned and then the lights flipped back on.

Syaoran saw her and ran over to her. "Daijoubu, Sakura-Chan?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded and apologized for overreacting to his unusual comment and then heard a girl scream.

Everyone directed their attention to the stage, and on it hung Dokubutso Kirei, in a mutilated matter. She had a cut all along her throat that was gushing blood, but her hands were nailed to the top of the stage, which left her in that hanging matter.

"That's where Kirei-Sama went!" The fan girls echoed.

"Heh, and we were the first to know she was dead." Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo all said from different places at different times.

People ran in many different directions. Than a certain honey-colored hair girl who wasn't Sakura walked on the stage, next to Dokubutso."

"Konnichiwa, you all should know me as Kinomoto Sakuya, I came here for school about a year ago but then suddenly disappeared. Well I have returned to see my lovely twin, Kinomoto Sakura, dance with her date for the night..." Sakuya paused.

'_Don't say my name. Don't say my—" _Syaoran thought before another outburst from the petite Sakuya came about. "Li Syaoran! Spotlight please!" And then a spotlight immediately found Sakura and Syaoran by the door, where Sakura had walked in.

"Sakura-Chan, before we have to fight with other Kinomoto," Syaoran paused. "Let me repay you for my hypnotized self. May I have this dance?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>***F L A S H B A C K***<strong>_

_It's so dark.  
>I can't see a foot in front of me. My hands are touching my waste-I think-and I can't see them.<br>What happened to mom and Sakura-Chan?  
>Oh well. I guess I have to find an exit to this place.<br>It seems to be getting a little bit lighter as I walk up here, but it smells like blood, burnt hair and a lot of smoke.  
>I can hear some lady screaming. Is that mommy?<br>I'm running towards the sounds to find a lady who isn't mommy.  
>She has short brown hair, red eyes and very pale skin.<br>"Sakuya-Chan, you've arrived..." The lady says in a feminine voice.  
>"How do you know my name?" I respond. What a creeper!<br>"Oh, setting that aside, how do you not remember mine?" She says.  
>"Re...member?" I pause.<br>Then I step towards her, trying to analyze her face. She puts one long hand out and caresses my cheek. Her nails are like claws, and they seem to be digging into my skin, but I can't feel them.  
>"I'm Nanami Sonomi. Pleasure to see you again." She says in a hushed tone.<br>"Well, I'm Kinomoto Sakuya." I say. Oh wait, she already knows.  
>"So, I hear you have a twin sister...or had one."<br>"What do you mean, HAD?" I emphasized.  
>"Well sweetie, didn't you know?" Her face got even paler.<br>"You're dead."  
>I stayed quiet. What was she talking about?<br>"Would you like to make a contract so you can see your sister again?" She asked.  
>I loved my sister more than anything in the world...and this was just a bad dream. So of course I accepted it.<br>She then passed through me and my beautiful emerald eyes became silver, and my honey colored hair turned dull and got black streaks.  
>"You see, now that you have agreed to the contract," Sonomi-Sama began, "...I'll tell you that if you can find someone who had the same eyes as you did, you can take their form and come out of our ghostly state...or, if you can kill this angel," Sonomi pulled out a picture of my twin, "...than I will restore your humanity." She said with a stern look.<br>"My own sister?" I asked with objection in tone.  
>"You and your sister are the same person...so it will be like killing your ghostly form and your life will automatically be restored."<br>"And what about my mom? Where is she?" I asked.  
>"She objected the contract, so I'm afraid she is permanently dead." Sonomi put her fingers through her hair.<br>"Who killed us? And how?" I asked with discomfort.  
>"Oh, well that's a mystery...I know but it is against my idea to tell you!" <em>

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

Sakura and Syaoran finished their dance and everyone clapped. They both blushed and then Sakura went into a state of remembrance.

"Akuma Majikku..." Sakuya trailed off and Dokubutso disappeared. Sakuya went away and then sat on a tree branch outside.

"Why did I accept her request?" Sakuya shook her head. "And how did I...die...?"

"Sakuya-Chan..." Sonomi came up to the tree and sat next to her.

"Oh...Konbanwa, Sonomi-Sama!" Sakuya acted faithful.

"So, Sakuya-Chan, I know you and Sakura's birthday is coming up, but I'm focusing it mainly on you." Sakuya listened to Sonomi as she continued. "What is your birthday wish?"

"I wish..."

* * *

><p><strong>***Chapter 9: Night Terrors-End***<br>Next Chapter: WISHES  
>To be continued...<strong>

_A/N: Hi Minna...I planned to make this chapter a LOT longer but I didn't have the time to write... 2 CHAPTERS ONE DAY! It's the month of thankfulness so be thankfull (:_


	10. Chapter 10: WISHES

**C A U G H T S T A R I N G  
><strong>_Shii-Chan©_

_**AN: Hi, thanks to my twenty-one reviews!  
><strong>_

_Summary: Kinomoto Sakura never expected to have to play prey when her new house catches on fire and kills her father and brother. Previously in her life, while she lived in America suspicious footprints and a pool of blood had left obvious evidence for the killing of her mother and twin sister, but no DNA was ever found on the scene, nor on her family members. Her new neighbor, Hiiragizawa Eriol, gives her a box that was accidentally mailed to him, and because of strange circumstances she finds strange pictures of innocent children who had died. Then she ends up living with Li Syaoran, the owner of the business that creates devices that can harm paranormal life and protect innocent people from the evil beyond the grave. What will happen in the adventures she has with him, and meanwhile where has Hiiragizawa taken her (other/adopted) sister, Tomoyo? Was it just a date after all? Aside from that, it seems like Syaoran knows too well about this 'Certain Eye Color can mean you are a ghost.' But then he reveals he, himself is have entity, half person. And can Sakura have secrets of her own?  
><em>_**Genre: Romance/Horror/Hurt-Comfort/Mystery/Adventure/Suspense**_

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<br>***Chapter 10: WISHES***  
><strong>_Place: Syaoran's House, Northern Province of Tomoeda, Japan  
>Date: 112  
>Time: 7:23 AM<br>Year: 2011_

* * *

><p>Yes, ever since the dance it had been a tad awkward between Sakura and Syaoran, but hey, Eriol and Tomoyo were okay. Eriol was beginning to accept Tomoyo, though it would be hard to get over Sakuya, he had to face facts—she was dead and gone.<p>

But today was different for Sakura—it was her birthday. She woke up in the crisp, clear-air morning of November second with a smile on her face. She was sixteen, and although she was excited to be able to drive and such, she wasn't one to make big deals over things...she didn't like to party at all. She would probably make Eriol and Syaoran take her, Tomoyo, and four of their new friends out to a new grill.

And now that Sakuya had taught Sakura about her magic, Sakura never really lifted a finger around Syaoran's mansion, even though Wei was there for that.

"OHAYO!" Sakura said as her emerald orbs flew open as she stood up.

Syaoran was immediately awakened by the loud disturbance Sakura had caused in the room next to her room. He rubbed his eyes in a childish way and made his way to the next room when he remembered it was her birthday. Then he told Wei to make her one of his delicacies for breakfast while he go buy her a present.

"What would Sakura-Chan want...?" Syaoran asked himself aloud.

A blonde hair girl with dark purple eyes, almost black, walked up to him.

"Sakura-Chan likes the color pink, she loves teddies and is a fan of sweets. But not too many or she'll get a cavity. And get her some roses! Those are her favorite." The mysterious girl said.

"Nani? Who are you? Are you talking about Kinomo-"Syaoran was cut off and the girl just nodded.

"Let me get you a coffee, we're talking about this." Syaoran held off the presents.

'_No matter what she said, I still cannot fully take on human emotions or form well enough. I just can't seem to remember...' _The girl thought.

"Okay, so how do you know Kinomoto Sakura and how do you know so much about her? Did you know her twin?"

The girl felt a flushing feeling come over her. How could Syaoran not know Sakuya? They had went to the same school for at least a couple of weeks. She had moved in down the street from him. And from past information, it seemed like he didn't even acknowledge her whenever Sakura talked of having a sister. But Sakuya was Eriol's love, and Eriol was Syaoran's best friend...

"Syaoran-San, how can you not remember me?" The girl said with a scared look in her eye.

'_Sonomi-Sama's wish was to not reveal my identity to anyone, and even if I did secretly, she's watching my every move.'_

"Remember...you?" Syaoran didn't seem familiar with the girl at all, but for some reason an image of the Kinomoto twins kept appearing in his head.

"Why have you been doing this...to your own sister?"  
>"I just wanted to be human for a day! She's lucky she gets to have emotions and actually be in better disguise than myself!" 'Sakuya' cried.<p>

"What do you mean...disguise...? Sakura's only half angel because half of her died with you..." Syaoran asked.

"From what Sonomi-Sama told me, she's dead as well...I actually know why she die-"Sakuya was obliterated into thin air.

"So Nanami Sonomi is the main spirit in charge here..." Syaoran whispered to himself and then he suddenly remembered to get Sakura's present.

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

For Sakura, it was an average Sunday-morning. She ate Wei's delicious blueberry pancakes, but kept wondering where Syaoran was in the back of her mind.

'_Why do I keep wondering where Syaoran-Kun is? Is it because of the other night...Because the dance was...amazing...'_ She thought to herself.

Just then, Syaoran came through the door with a huge pink bag.

"Ooh, pink!"

Then Wei and Syaoran started to sing: "O tanjo-bi omedetogozaimasu!" Wei had a raspy, elderly man voice, but Syaoran's was the voice of an angel, even if he was a ghost.

"Arigato!" Sakura bowed and they bowed back. Then Syaoran handed her the bag. She opened the card first, which read:

'_Dear Tenshi-Chan,  
>Have a lovely birthday and just know me, Wei and Eriol are here to protect you.<br>From,  
>Syaoran-Kun! (:<br>PS. I have some new news about Sakuya-San whenever you're ready.' _

There was a heart written next to his signature.

'_I think...I think...I think I'm falling for...S-Syaoran...' _Sakura thought but then said a polite thank you and opened the bag.

Inside was a short pink dress that looked as if it would hang just over her knees. It had spaghetti straps and a big hot pink bow on the center as well as a corset. There was also a stuffed bear that was a golden color, and it had wings. It reminded Sakura of Syaoran's golden eyes, and her Tenshi wings. And the last item inside was a super-frilly night gown because Sakura had been wearing Syaoran's pajamas, and even on the weekends she had to wear her school uniform because she couldn't get any clothes.

"Arigato so much, Syaoran-Kun!" She rushed up to him and gave him a big hug and then he nervously stared at her.

'_Now I wonder how she'll like the party...'_ He thought.

"Wei, I would like you to take Sakura-Chan to Eriol's house and then take Tomoyo and Sakura to the Tomoeda Mall." Syaoran ordered.

"Hai, Syaoran-Sama." Wei responded and then Sakura gave a half-hearted smile to Syaoran.

'_Why is he kicking me out of the house? Well at least I can tell Tomoyo-Chan about what I discovered.' _Sakura smiled confidently before getting into the black Ferrari with Wei and they drove off. At the very moment they left, Syaoran began calling numbers of some new, close friends to him and Sakura.

"Mihara-San...Fine I'll call you Chiharu..."  
>"Yanagisawa-San...Hai...Naoko-Chan..."<br>"Takashi-Kun...Nani? We're friends! Fine...Yamazaki..." Syaoran growled.  
>"Eriol-Kun, come over!"<br>"Sasaki Rika, Konnichiwa, this is Li Syaoran, I'm hosting Kinomoto Sakura's birthday party and since you two are friends you can come."

"It will only be a small party, but hey, it's going to be one she won't forget." He smiled. If the plan would work correctly, Syaoran would call Wei when everyone arrived and Tomoyo knew about it so she would do the choreographed walk-in-scene when Sakura arrived and then BAM! SURPRISE!

On the way to Eriol and Tomoyo's, Sakura's cell phone rang, and Chief Tsukishiro was calling. She picked up.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-Chan!" Tsukishiro said.

"Oi, Arigato, Tsukishiro-San!" She said.

"Hey, call me Yukito. Listen, I figured that Tomoyo told you this by now, but the wife of Amamiya Misaki, Amamiya Mitsuko, has claimed you two and plans to collect you as soon as this nonsense is over, unless you have further permission from Syaoran-San and Eriol-San."

"Thanks, Yukito-San. Ja ne..." Sakura sniffled. Another family member whom she could lose? She didn't want to leave Syaoran either...or any of her other new friends...It was going to be so lonely...and she didn't even know where Mitsuko-Sama lived! What if it was far away from Tomoeda?

A few moments later, Tomoyo got in the car. Wei followed a few yards behind them in the mall, but far enough away to not hear the conversation. Or...could he hear it?

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo said innocently.

"Thanks, Tomoyo-Chan, why didn't you tell me about Mitsuko-Sama?" Sakura asked questionably.

"I knew it would be hard to move...I really like Eriol-Kun, and I think he likes me, too, so I honestly don't want to move. But don't you want more family? We're the only things each other have left of the word 'family.'" Tomoyo said sadly.

"But I like Syaoran-Kun, too! And by now, Eriol-Kun and Syaoran-Kun, as well as Wei-San back there, are all my family!" Sakura said with an argument.

"Your right, but we have to ask to stay with them."

"We could do it tonight! It is my birthday, they can't reject me!" Sakura said proudly.

'_But tonight's your party!'_ Tomoyo thought.

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

*****Chapter 10: WISHES-End*****

**A/N: My phone and email are blowing up with notifications of how many story alerts this story has gotten, as well as reviews! I'm so proud of my Minna-San! *Chibi Tears***

**~Shii-Chan~**


	11. Chapter 11:  Insidious

**C A U G H T S T A R I N G  
><strong>_Shii-Chan©_

_**AN: Hi, thanks to my twenty-five reviews! This Chapter has some of the plot from Insidious in it, but that's okay because I just credited it!  
><strong>_

_Summary: Kinomoto Sakura never expected to have to play prey when her new house catches on fire and kills her father and brother. Previously in her life, while she lived in America suspicious footprints and a pool of blood had left obvious evidence for the killing of her mother and twin sister, but no DNA was ever found on the scene, nor on her family members. Her new neighbor, Hiiragizawa Eriol, gives her a box that was accidentally mailed to him, and because of strange circumstances she finds strange pictures of innocent children who had died. Then she ends up living with Li Syaoran, the owner of the business that creates devices that can harm paranormal life and protect innocent people from the evil beyond the grave. What will happen in the adventures she has with him, and meanwhile where has Hiiragizawa taken her (other/adopted) sister, Tomoyo? Was it just a date after all? Aside from that, it seems like Syaoran knows too well about this 'Certain Eye Color can mean you are a ghost.' But then he reveals he, himself is have entity, half person. And can Sakura have secrets of her own?  
><em>_**Genre: Romance/Horror/Hurt-Comfort/Mystery/Adventure/Suspense**_

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<br>***Chapter 11: Insidious***  
><strong>_Place: Syaoran's House, Northern Province of Tomoeda, Japan  
>Time: 7:48 PM<br>Date: 11/2 Sakura's Birthday...and Sakuya  
>Year: 2011<em>

"_Don't worry. Be happy."  
>—Bob Marley<em>

* * *

><p>Tomoyo and Sakura walked to Syaoran's house after the mall, while Wei had driven home. Sakura walked in first and all the lights were off.<p>

"Tomoyo-Chan, why does Syaoran-Kun keep avoiding me, even when I'm about to tell him how I feel!"  
>"Sakura-Chan, keep it down..." Tomoyo tried to keep Sakura quiet, because everyone who was in the room could probably hear her.<p>

"And how is it you feel?" Syaoran popped up behind the couch.

"H-HOE?" Sakura screamed and ran up the stairs as all her friends stood up.

"Surprise?" They said in unison. Tomoyo made the rest of them leave other than she and Eriol, who waited in an awkward silence with Wei downstairs while Syaoran followed Sakura up the grand staircase of his mansion.

"Sakura-Chan? What was that about?" He asked.

"Look, you have no idea what's going on here. I found out about three weeks ago that my sister is back from the dead..." Sakura was about to continue, but Syaoran cut her off. "That's right, I meant to say something to you about that." Syaoran said. He was wearing a handsome tuxedo and so he fixed his tie to make what he was about to say more professional.

"Your sister has been given a birthday wish, which is GUARANTEED to come true. She must have wished something around being human for a day, but based on me being half-ghost, I can read her thoughts. She's not allowed to reveal her identity, but once I realized that her thoughts were invading my head, I knew it was your sister." Syaoran said matter of factly.

"Is that all you care about? Once my paranormal case is cleared up, are you going to go make me stay with my grandmother?" Sakura asked. Syaoran opened his mouth to ask a question, "You have a grandma? Or family, for that matter?" "Oh yeah, you wouldn't know. Well yes, I have a grandmother but she lives far away and I don't want to move in with her. Guess what me and Tomoyo were going to ask you and Eriol tonight? If we could stay longer. Because the truth is, we really, REALLY like it here..." Sakura said tearing up.

'_Then what's all this about her damn feelings?' _Syaoran thought to himself. He looked back at Sakura.

"Well, you're obviously welcome to stay..." Syaoran said.

"R-Really?" Sakura looked up from her palms, where she had been letting her anime tears out.

"Yes, really." Sakura hugged Syaoran and whimpered a small thank you. He blushed big time.

'_Sakura-Chan is so pretty...OH GOD! What am I thinking? This relationship is a business-FRIENDSHIP deal! Oh what am I saying, she is pretty!' _

* * *

><p><em>Place: Syaoran's Bathroom<br>Time: 9:43 PM  
>Date: 112, Sakura's Birthday  
>Year: 2011<em>

*****C A U G H T S T A R I N G*****

* * *

><p>"Syaoran-San, could I speak to you for a moment?" Eriol asked Syaoran politely, leaving the girls alone with Wei.<p>

When Eriol closed the door, Syaoran had to wonder what was going on.

"Yeah?"  
>"Tomoyo-Chan just asked me if she could stay with me and my mom for a bit longer. I accepted. She told me the story of how they just recovered a rich family member wanting to adopt the two girls. I didn't like the sound of that." Eriol said sadly.<p>

"Sakura-Chan explained a similar story. I thought, when she was going to move into this house I would stay my business-like self. But as we bonded our relationship was more of a business-friendship...and now I find that I want it to be..." Syaoran was interrupted by Eriol, "...More." Eriol finished for Syaoran.

"So you like your Daidouji-Chan as I like my Sakura-Chan?" Syaoran asked, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"I finally comprehend the horrible works that hell itself has created...Sakuya isn't going to ever be a human again. I'll never have a chance to confess to her. It's hard to get over, but when I'm with Tomoyo-Chan, it feels like gravy itself—" Syaoran interrupted Eriol, "You mean _gravity._" Eriol paused. "Oh yes! Well it feels like gravity itself is being defied." Eriol finished.

"I-I just noticed tonight how pretty Sakura-Chan was...her big emerald eyes, her cutely-cut auburn hair...even that little pout she does when she's scared..." Syaoran started to creak open the bathroom door to find the two girls drinking some hot chocolate at the bar counter, facing the opposite direction away from then. They 'clinged' glasses, giggled, and sipped, but then dribbled some on their chins' a bit because it was so hot.

The two boys laughed behind them. The girls turned around and blushed, which made the guys blush too.

"Tomoyo," Sakura whispered, "This is getting awkward..." Sakura finished. Tomoyo sweat dropped and nodded. Then Eriol whispered to Syaoran across the room, "I'm confessing to Tomoyo. I think you should to Sakura." Syaoran blushed and whispered back, "When the time is right."

All in all, Sakura ended having up a great birthday celebration.

However...

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<br>**_Place: Syaoran's House  
>Date: 1111  
>Year: 2011<br>Time: 11:10 PM_

* * *

><p>"Syaoran-Kun~ It's almost 11:11 at 1111/11! We have to get towards the clock!"  
>"Why? It's just a certain time."<p>

"In America, whenever something like this happens, we _must _make a wish!"

_Click. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Syaoran's house alarm went off. Sakura and Wei stayed upstairs, Wei with his little ray-gun thing that got ghosts away. Syaoran ran downstairs and turned the alarm off. He turned around and it set off again.

"Must be a battery shortage." But when he checked the batteries were full.

"Sakuya, are you here?" Syaoran yelled. He knew if the entity did not answer than it must be something else...sent from Sonomi to break down Sakura or something. Sonomi probably knew Sakura was an angel, and because angels had the "Tenshi Majikku" power, of course Sonomi would want that on her team.

But, he _would _know better than anyone about Sonomi's power.

* * *

><p><em><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<br>***Syaoran's Flash Back***  
>Place: Tomoeda, Japan- King Penguin Park<br>Time: 3:48 PM  
>Date: 43  
>Year: 2004<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>An eight year old Li Syaoran swung on a blue swing in King Penguin Park. He sat alone. He had no family, other than Wei, his assistant whom he had been left by from his mother.<br>He could only remember that he had had a family...  
>A mother named Li Yelan...<br>A father named Li Kuron...  
>Four sisters named Li Sheifa, Li Fuutie, Li Fanren, and Li Fenmei...<br>But someone had murdered them all in attempt to steal their money.  
>They were one of the richest clans in all of Japan—which was a big land to Syaoran.<em>

_He had been on his way home from school, but had always wanted to come to the local park. It had been known as 'King Penguin' park because it had a large penguin slide with a crown in the center. It actually had another name, but the children never found themselves remembering it. _

"_No family...I'm alone...I have no friends other than Eriol-Kun." Syaoran whined to himself. A lady with short brown hair and confused red-amethyst eyes walked up to him._

"_Boy-Chan, why are you all alone here? You never know who could be out here!" The woman said._

"_I don't have anyone to come with. I'm alone." Syaoran said._

"_Oh, so are you sad about this?" She asked.  
>"Yes ma'am." He replied quietly.<em>

"_I'm Nanami Sonomi. Healer of pain. Can I get you an ice cream, Syaoran-Chan?" _

"_How did you know my name, Sonomi-Sama...?" Syaoran asked._

"_Oh...well I'm going to get right down to it." She put her hand on Syaoran's shoulder and an agonizing pain went all over his body._

"_Agh! What did you do to me?" He asked. All of a sudden, strange thoughts covered his mind. He felt like he hated...everything._

_Days later, Eriol and Wei noticed something was wrong and then of course acted directly on the problem. They performed and exorcism and Syaoran was cursed to a half-ghost being...somewhat phantom. _

* * *

><p><strong>***C A U G H T S T A R I N G***<strong>

_Place: Syaoran's House  
>Time: 11:11 PM<br>Date: 11/11  
>Year: 2011<em>

Sakura led Wei a few doors down to the room they had been in to get her phone so she could video tape what was happening. Then a thought popped in her head...what happened to that box that was responsible for all of this?

She and Wei managed to the bedroom where she and Syaoran's beds were, and then saw a man with charcoal hair and silver eyes in her room. She screamed, picked up the box and ran for her life.

"Syaoran-Kun, there's a man in our bedroom!" She said. Wei was in protection stance over Sakura and then Syaoran came up and looked in the room. The figure was gone and the alarm was off. But then the alarm went on again. Syaoran ran downstairs to find the grand entrance open.

"This box feels heavier than when I first got it..." Sakura trailed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Eep! I finished this at like 1:00 AM and it freaked me out just typing it! Haha, at day I love horror but at night it's just scary! Well, have a happy Thanksgiving! I'll make that the next chapter! <strong>

**-Shii(:**


	12. Chapter 12: Admitting Death

**C A U G H T S T A R I N G  
><strong>_BY YASASHII MA  
><em>

**A/N: Wow, thirty reviews! Arigato gozaimasu! On another hand, this episode is going to be a continuation of the previous chapter, but it will be a little different considering this is not my computer; mine's dead and I'm on my way home from the U.S to my hometown…and if you're bored and on your computer (FANFICTION), then here is your Christmas present from me! **

**Summary: **_Poor Kinomoto Sakura, a girl who lived a quiet life in Japan and moved when she was very young to Tennessee, has come back to Japan with her father and younger brother, Touya, after the death of her twin sister, Sakuya, and her beloved mother, Nadeshiko. Her adopted sister, Tomoyo, has also accompanied her on her new journey. But things are strange—even at the first day in the new house; Sakura gets a package that was mailed to her by an anonymous person. Her new neighbor, Hiiragizawa, who is in a family full of psychics, charms Tomoyo to keep her safe; although they don't know this yet. Later, after the realtor, Nanami Sonomi, hints Sakura in on the secrets to her house, Sakura realizes that there is a mystery to this new house. And then it catches on fire. Her new guardian, a boy named Li Syaoran, is an expert in the paranormal works, yet he is half demon himself…? And now we find out some of Sakura's biggest secrets. So what will become of Sakura and Syaoran's action-filled lives? Love, or separation because of the wars between angels, and demons…?_

* * *

><p><strong>C A U G H T S T A R I N G<br>**_Chapter 12: Admitting Death  
>Place: Syaoran's Mansion, Northern Province of Tomoeda<br>Time: 11:23 PM  
>Date: 1111/11  
>"You can't just get on your knees and bow down without a single last word."<br>-Unknown  
><em>

Kinomoto Sakura lie on a futon inside of Syaoran's mansion. She was dead asleep, other than her constant stirring. She was breaking out in sweats as well, and appeared to be having a somniloquey.

"NO! NO! NO!" Sakura kept whacking her pillows with her arms.  
>"Li-Sama, do we need to go with procedures for the night-possession charming?" Wei asked Syaoran.<br>"No, don't bother. She'll wake up as soon as something triggers into her head…WAKE UP SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted.  
>She began screaming bloody murder and one of her wrists began to form a small cut in it—in the shape of a cross. White, sparkly liquid began to flow out of the cut, and then some sort of sparkly reinforcement tried to mold the skin where the cut had started back together, but it was of no use.<br>"Li-Sama, what's happening to her wrist?" Wei asked again.  
>"Wei, get the infrared film camera, I want to see something!" Syaoran commanded and then Wei brought the camera moments later.<p>

Syaoran put the lens of the camera up to his eyes and viewed the room in which they were in. He saw a man who kind of resembled Dracula, using a tiny dagger to cut into Sakura's wrist.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Syaoran threw the camera at Wei, taking no care for Wei's wellbeing, and went over and attempted to hit the figure who was hurting his Sakura. At the moment he hit the hard, invisible thing, the motion in the room stopped; the air had stilled; everyone was quiet. That's when Sakura awoke in a hurry.

"Syaoran-Kun! That was an awful dream I dreamt. I dreamt that I was running with Wei up some stairs in the main hall, and then the alarm was going off and I saw a man and then Wei and I ran into the bedroom and all of a sudden I grabbed the box and inside was a picture of me and Sakuya and the box was covered in blood and it made me pass out and when I woke up I was in hell, gasping for breath and then the man I saw was cutting into my wrists and I couldn't breathe…" Sakura took breaths to pause. "And then I heard kind voices shouting at me and then…" She looked at her wrist and saw the cross. "I-I…" And out she went again.

* * *

><p><em>Place: Tomoeda Hospital<br>Time: 3:24 PM  
>Date: 1224/11 CHRISTMAS EVE  
><em>

There Syaoran sat, in a wooden chair next to the hospital bed of Kinomoto Sakura, the girl who had entered his life by pure luck and who was going to be the one to help him conquer his darkness.

And there he sat.

Minutes were going by.

The last time he had seen her alive was when she was passing out when she was having the nightmares and freaking out about her dream. It was NOT the Sakura he remembered.

It was now Christmas Eve, almost a month had rolled by since that night.

He took her to the hospital a few days after November 11th, when she was still in her deep sleep.

After he took her to the hospital, they hooked her up to a lifeline after hearing about the experiences. They asked about the cuts on her wrist. Syaoran replied some strange man had done it; and that was the truth. Syaoran still couldn't decide whether or not the man was on Sonomi's team, or a bounty hunter-like ghost, trying to possess Sakura's holy angel powers.

He was forced to wait outside the room. And maybe it was more cheerful for him there; he didn't have to see what they did to Sakura, or how dull and depressing the room within which she would be resting would be. But at the most hope, he was positive that she was not dead. Maybe the ghost had killed her mortality, or let her mortality live on and keep the angelic powers within her, but she kept a steady heart beat either way, so she was NOT dead.

* * *

><p><em>Place: Tomoeda Hospital<br>Time: 12:03 AM  
>Date: 1117/11_

"_Sir, we have a conclusion. Are you her guardian?" A nurse asked._

"_Umm, yes, I'm her step brother, but I'm eighteen." Syaoran said with a sweat drop. _

"_Name…?" The nurse asked. Syaoran gave his name and the nurse nodded. "Can you provide a birth certificate that you are truly eighteen?" _

_Syaoran gulped and then said, "I'm eighteen. Am I not believable?" _

"_Actually, you are, which is why I should be checking."_

"_For the love of—" Syaoran was interrupted by the nurse again._

"_But it is Christmas…so, go ahead, see the results for yourself." The nurse smiled and walked down the wing of the hotel, leaving Syaoran alone in front of the door to Sakura's room._

_Within the room, blinding UV lights were shining over Sakura's body, which had a heart beat pulse that Syaoran thought he could hear from where he was standing. But then he paced over to her, her beauty surrounded by doctors who kept writing things on check boards and checking her temperature. _

"_Excuse me, UV lights may be harmful to her body. Perhaps you should put a more natural light on Sakura-Chan?" Syaoran asked hopefully._

"_Li. You must be her guardian—sort of. Have a seat." A doctor asked._

"_Okay." _

"_So you say the lady was cut on her wrist by some strange man?" _

"_Yes," Syaoran began, "if you have ever heard or known of my family, I have inherited a good amount of yen from then, and for myself, bought a mansion and a butler. We were all watching a movie, my stepsister, myself and my butler, and someone intruded in my mansion. My butler, Wei, and I both tried to go to the rescue, but no one was at the front door. And then Sakura was being cut by the villain…" Syaoran stopped. The doctor nodded and opened his mouth. _

"_Li, where did the criminal go? Why no fingerprints?" The doctor asked._

"_The criminal escaped through a window, and he wore a lot of…what's that fabric that never sheds?" Syaoran wanted to get an answer from the doctor._

"_All fabrics shed."_

"_No, there's this new one…well aside from that, he got away." Syaoran added. _

"_Oh, well your sister, she has maintained that audible heart beat that, if your ears aren't crazy, you can hear now…but the life line machine…it says she's at a flatline. I mean we can check again in a few weeks, but new technology probably won't come in for another few weeks." _

"_Whatever it takes." _

* * *

><p>*PRESENT*<p>

So of course, here was Syaoran, sitting in his chair.

He stared into the eyelids of the girl he wished was awake. He had learned so much more from her. Before, he may have been the most popular boy in school, but he was not the social type, other than Eriol. Now he had made a friend in Tomoyo and Sakura, and some of their friends as well.

He had gained much research about Sonomi's lead of ghouls and villains, and about the opposites; the race of angels; since he had met Sakura.

Most importantly, he had learned how to love.

So he sat there.

And all of a sudden, the world seemed to fade around him, the eyelids of the girl popped open, revealing silver irises.

"Ahh, Syaoran-Chan is here." Sakuya's head turned over to Syaoran from the bed.

"Sakuya…why are you here? Give Sakura's body back!" Syaoran said, standing up. But Sakuya followed the motion and stood out of the bed too, wearing Sakura's hospital gown and Sakura's bunny slippers.

"Not until I have some fun like humans…or…angels do! Yuki-San!" And then Sakuya snapped her fingers and the man Sakura and Syaoran had seen appeared.

"You're the one who did this." Syaoran pointed an accusatory finger at 'Yuki.'

"Syaoran-Chan, be nice! This is my partner, Tsukishiro Yukito!"

"That's a familiar name…" Syaoran's mind wandered…where had he heard the name?

"And this is my love," Yukito paused, "Sakuya."

"YOU'RE THAT COP!"

"Yuki-Kun, the magic's going away!" Sakuya disappeared and then Yukito smiled and laughed and left the scene as well.

"Another piece to the puzzle…OH!" Sakura's body fell into Syaoran's arms, as if Sakuya had just left Sakura's body.

"...solved...because of..." Syaoran continued and watched Sakura's adorable face twitch in his arms.

"Sakura."

* * *

><p>It was like a Christmas miracle, because on the next morning, Sakura awoke and opened the many presents her rich friend, Syaoran, had given her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 12: Admitting Death: End<br>Next Chapter: Smiles from the Murderer  
>"Life is...A smile."<br>—William Heim_


End file.
